KnB's Birthday Boys
by Ritsu0593
Summary: Fanfic ini sebelumnya berjudul 'Let's Go to Seirin' dan bercerita tentang hari ulang tahun Kagami Taiga. Judul, tujuan, dan isinya diubah karena Author mau memasukan ulang tahun Aomine. Ini fanfic untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki. Terjadi setelah Winter Cup selesai. Semoga belum basi walaupun sudah telah. /Two-shots/Ada hint Shonen-Ai (AoKaga)
1. Kagami's Birthday

_**KnB's Birthday Boys**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter dan ide yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi**

 **/Ini Newbie Author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

….. : _Italic_ Menunjukan percakapan dalam _online chat room_

* * *

 _*Awalnya ini adalah fanfic berjudul Let's Go to Seirin yang bercerita tentang ulang tahun Kagami Taiga. Tetapi judul dan maksudnya diganti karena Author juga memasukan cerita tentang ulang tahun Aomine disini, sekaligus memeriahkan pairing AoKaga._

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki. Disini kejuaraan Winter Cup sudah lewat.

 **WARNING** : Ada _hint_ **Shonen-Ai** disini dan **OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kagami's Birthday**

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, dan Akashi-kun, kita semua sudah sepakat dengan keputusan ini. Eksekusi akan dilakukan dua minggu lagi. Terima kasih."

 **ooOOooOOoo**

"Kagami-kun ini untukmu." Kuroko menghampiri Kagami sambil menyerahkan benda yang dipegangnya.

"Eh, aksesoris gantungan?"

Kuroko lalu ke belakang untuk duduk di kursinya. "Tadi ada siswa kelas satu yang menemuiku dan memintaku untuk menyerahkan benda ini padamu."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Maaf, Aku tidak tahu namanya. Dia juga tidak memberitahukan nama dan kelasnya. Dia cuma bilang agar Aku menyerahkannya kepadamu."

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Lebih tinggi dariku, laki – laki, dan rambutnya dibelah tengah." Kuroko juga memberikan bahasa tubuh untuk membantu penjelasan.

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu siapa itu." Kagami semakin merasa bingung dengan penjelasan Kuroko.

"Tapi gantungan kunci ini lucu juga. Bentuknya chibi harimau yang memegang basket. Cocok sekali dengan Kagami-kun." Kuroko sedikit tersenyum sambil melihat aksesoris yang ada di tangan Kagami.

"Tapi Aku tidak mungkin memakai ini di luar. Terima kasih Kuroko." Kagami kemudian berbalik ke depan.

"Sama – sama Kagami-kun."

 **oOo**

"Kagami, Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu _nanodayo_."

Kagami melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Midorima. "Midorima?! Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Kebetulan Aku sedang lewat di depan sekolahmu dan tadi ada murid yang menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini." Midorima menjawab Kagami dengan tenang.

"Hah, kau bukan murid sekolah ini, buat apa dia memintamu?" Kagami menatap Midorima dengan bingung. Ia lalu memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangannya. "Hm, _handband_ dan minuman."

"Mana kutahu _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya.

"Em, seperti apa orangnya?"

Midorima lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Em, dia laki – laki, pendek, tampangnya biasa saja, dan Aku tidak melihat ekspresi apapun. Dia mengatakan kalau kau akan tahu setelah meminum ini."

Kagami lalu mencoba minuman tersebut. "Hah? Siapa itu?"

"Dia juga mengatakan bahwa tidak apa – apa kalau kau tetap tidak mengenalnya setelah minum itu, karena kau itu bodoh. Sekarang urusanku sudah selesai, Aku pergi dulu."

"Apa – apaan orang itu!" Kagami berteriak kesal.

Midorima lalu melambaikan tangan kepada Kagami. "Thanks Midorima."

'Hm, rasa apa ini? Vanila?'

 **oOo**

"Oi, Kagami!"

Kagami berbalik dan mendapati Takao. "Takao?!"

"Ini untukmu." Takao memberikan suatu benda kepada Kagami.

"Pensil? Hm, ada nomor di ujungnya." Kagami memperhatikan pensil yang aneh itu.

"Orang yang memberikannya mengatakan kalau ini adalah ' _The Pencil of the Lazy God: Rolly Pencil_ '. Kau bisa menggunakannya saat ujian. Pensil ini juga bisa menyerang orang yang tidak mempercayainya."

Kagami kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah, apa itu? Kenapa pakai Bahasa Inggris? Dan ini bukan darimu, kenapa dia tidak menyerahkannya secara langsung?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi ada orang yang memanggilku dan menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan ini. Aku tidak kenal orangnya. Orang tersebut sepertinya malu – malu denganmu. Yah, kau tahu sendiri kalau di dunia ini ada yang namanya _tsundere_." Takao menjelaskan sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa – apaan hari ini? Kenapa tiba – tiba ada orang asing yang ingin memberikanku barang?"

"Mungkin ada yang ingin mengerjaimu. Apa kau melihat Midorima?"

"Tadi ia pergi ke arah sana." Kagami menunjuk kearah kiri.

"Ok, bye – bye Kagami!"

"Bye and thanks!"

 **oOo**

"Halo Kagami-cchiiii!" Kise segera menghampiri Kagami yang berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Kise? Kau pasti mencari Kuroko."

Kise menyerahkan bungkusan cokelat kepada Kagami. "Aku punya kiriman untukmu _–ssu._ "

"Hah? Sekarang bendanya dibungkus kertas cokelat."

"Apa isinya?" Kise mendekat kepada Kagami yang sedang membuka bungkusan tersebut karena penasaran. "Dan apa maksudmu 'sekarang'?"

"Iya, sebelum ini Aku mendapatkan beberapa barang lain yang tidak jelas siapa yang memberikannya." Kagami berhasil membuka bungkusnya dan melihat kedalam. "Oh, isinya t-shirt bergambar. Lalu, sekarang seperti apa orangnya?"

Kise memperhatikan gambar yang ada di t-shirt tersebut. "Tidak tahu, ini sampai di tempatku pagi ini. Pesannya agar menyerahkan ini padamu."

"Heh? Kalau begitu buat apa dia mengirim kepadamu, langsung saja kirim ke rumahku. Dia pasti orang bodoh."

"Mungkin dia tahu kalau Aku ingin ke sekolahmu. Jadi, dimana Kuroko-cchi?"

"Tidak tahu. Kau harus mencarinya dulu, tiba –tiba dia menghilang begitu saja."

Kise lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celananya. "Heeh… padahal tadi Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan kalau Aku akan berkunjung ke kelasnya _–ssu_. Ia juga suka tidak menjawab telponku. Padahal Aku cuma menelponnya tiga kali sehari. "

'Mungkin karena itu makanya dia langsung menghilang.', Kagami berkata di dalam hatinya. "Ah, terima kasih Kise." Kagami lalu pergi dari hadapan Kise.

"Sama – sama _–ssu_."

 **oOo**

"Kagamin!" Momoi berteriak dengan kencang setelah melihat Kagami dari jauh.

"Momoi? Apa kau mencari Kuroko?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Ta da!" Momoi menunjukan padanya benda yang Ia sembunyikan di belakang.

Kagami menerima bungkusan plastik yang besar. Ia lalu melihat kedalam. Tangannya merogoh isi bungkusan tersebut untuk memperhatikan barang apa saja yanag ada di dalamnya. "Keripik kentang? Dan ada delapan bungkus!"

"Tadi ada murid yang memintaku menyerahkannya padamu. Katanya dari kedelapan rasa ini, ada yang merupakan rasa baru, rasa sangat langka, dan rasa kesukaannya. Dia bilang ini sangat enak jadi kau harus memakannya."

Kagami mengerutkan kembali kening yang dari tadi sudah Ia kerutkan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau tidak kenal orang tersebut?"

"Hm, Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku kira kau mungkin sudah kenal orangnya jadi Aku tidak menanyakan namanya."

"Hah… orang macam apa yang tiba – tiba langsung memberi keripik kentang sebanyak ini."

"Mungkin dia tahu kalau makanmu banyak. Oh ya, dimana Tetsu-kun?" Momoi menjadi bertambah semangat sekarang.

"Tadi dia ada di kelas."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Kagamin." Momoi mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Oh ya, apa kau melihat Aomine-kun?"

"Tidak, kenapa kau mencarinya disini?" Kagami menatap Momoi dengan bingung. "Ah, terima kasih Momoi."

"Dia mungkin saja pergi kesini."

 **oOo**

"Siang Kaga-chin~."

"Murasakibara?!" Kagami berteriak kaget melihat manusia bertubuh besar yang menghampirinya. "Kau seharusnya ada di Akita."

"Muro-chin ingin bertemu dengan Alex-san jadi Aku ikut dengannya. Oh ya, ini untukmu." Murasakibara menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kagami.

"Jadi Tatsuya ada disini. Apa ini?" Kagami menerima tas kardus berwarna hitam. Ia melihat ke dalam dan mendapati dua benda. "Parfum, dan buat apa majalah ini? Siapa yang memberikannya?"

"Hm~ tidak kenal."

"Hah… sugah kuduga."

"Kaga-chin, kau mau? Ini rasa baru." Murasakibara menyodorkan bungkusan keripik kentang yang belum terbuka ke depan Kagami.

"Ah, tidak usah. Tadi Aku baru saja makan rasa yang sama."

"Eh, benarkah~ Apa rasanya enak?" Murasakibara kemudian membukan bungkusan keripik kentangnya.

"Lumayan."

Murasakibara mengambil satu keripik. "Kraus… kruk… kruk… Ah~ benar, rasanya lumayan enak. Bye Kaga-chin~"

"Bye!"

 **oOo**

"Halo Kagami Taiga."

Kagami merasa mendengar suara yang familiar. "Akashi?! Kenapa bisa ada disini? Rakuzan itu ada di Kyoto."

"Aku ingin menemui Tetsuya. Dan ini untukmu." Akashi menyerahkan tas kain berukuran sedang.

Kagami menerima tasnya dan melihat kedalam. Ia lalu mengambil tempat plastik _Tupperware_ yang sudah terisi. "Ini apa?"

Akashi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Itu kue. Jangan lupa untuk makan kue itu di depan ruang kesehatan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah memakannya."

Kagami lalu memasukan lagi benda yang dipegangnya ke dalam tas kain. "Hm, lalu ini dari siapa?"

"Orang tersebut memintaku untuk merahasiakan identitasnya, jadi jangan tanya lagi. Oh ya, dimana Tetsuya?" Akashi sedikit mengeluarkan nada tidak sabar.

"Dia tadi menghilang dari kelas setelah bel pulang. Aku tidak melihatnya lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Sampai jumpa." Akashi membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari situ.

"Bye!"

Kagami berkata dalam hati. 'Banyak juga yang mencarinya hari ini, pantas saja Kuroko langsung menghilang.'

 **oOo**

"Yo Bakagami!"

Kagami melihat _rival_ -nya sedang melambaikan tangan. "Ahomine?! Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku rindu padamu dan tadi Aku tidur di atap sekolahmu." Aomine berkata dengan santai.

"Hah! Diam kau _ganguro_! Kenapa harus tidur di sekolah ini? Dasar Aho!" Kagami merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dan entah kenapa mukanya terasa panas.

"Aku cuma mau melihat mukamu yang merah itu. Lalu ini untukmu." Aomine menyerahkan kotak berbahan kardus tebal yang kaku. "Jangan tanya siapa yang memberikannya, Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Mukaku tidak merah!" Kagami langsung menyambar kotak tersebut dari Aomine dan segera membuka isinya. "Apa ini? Sepatu basket, lalu kenapa ada gunting di dalamnya?"

"Dia bilang kalau kau harus menggunakan gunting itu untuk menyerang jika ada yang ingin mendekati Tetsu. Kau sekelas dengannya, kan?"

Kagami mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung. "Mendekati? Tapi Aku juga dekat dengan Kuroko."

"Yah, kau tahulah, mendekati secara romantis."

Kagami langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal. "Aku ini bukan ayahnya! Buat apa Aku menjaganya."

Aomine lalu meletakan lengannya diatas pundak Kagami. "Kau belum mengerti perasaan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta Kagami. Tapi Aku bisa membantumu untuk merasakannya."

" _Go die_!" Kagami menepis lengan Aomine dengan keras. "Tadi Momoi mencarimu, jadi cepat pergi dari sini!"

Aomine lalu menarik tangan kiri Kagami. "Ayo kita _one on one_ Kagami! Tenang saja, Tetsu akan membuatnya sibuk."

 **ooOOooOOoo**

 **(Pada malam harinya)**

~Shirokage has logged in~

 **Shirokage :** _ **Jadi hadiah apa saja yang kalian berikan kepada Kagami-kun?**_

TheAcefKT : _Parfum, Aku juga memberikan majalah dengan fotoku yang keren_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Fotomu tidak penting Kise**_

TheAcefKT : _Tapi Ia pasti tidak punya itu_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Tentu saja, buat apa Ia beli itu**_

Midotaro : _The Pencil of the Lazy God: Rolly Pencil_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Aku juga mau itu Midorima-cchi!**_

Midotaro : _Tidak kepadamu_

 **HawkEye :** _ **Aksesoris gantungan harimau. Terinspirasi dari Shin-chan**_

TheAcefKT : _Jangan pelit –ssu. Jadi, Midorima-cchi punya gantungan Kerosuke_

 **HawkEye :** _ **Iya. Dia punya banyak koleksi benda Kerosuke**_

Midotaro : _Diam Takao!_

 **Umaiubo :** _ **Keripik kentang banyak rasa**_

Midotaro : _Sudah kuduga_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Berapa bungkus yang kau berikan?**_

Umaiubo : _8, sesuai dengan bulannya_

 **HawkEye :** _ **Untung bukan sesuai umurnya**_

Umaiubo : _Awalnya Aku membeli sesuai umurnya. Tapi karena perjalanannya jauh jadi tinggal 8_

 **Kuromoki :** _ **Itu banyak sekali Mukkun! Aku sampai harus mencari plastik besar untuk membawanya. Oh ya, Aku beri dia kue buatanku XD**_

Midotaro : _Momoi!_

 **Umaiubo :** _ **Semoga dia baik – baik saja**_

Tora10 : _Oh begitu, Kagami sedang pingsan sekarang_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Apa maksudmu?! Kau ada dimana sekarang?**_

Tora10 : _Rumah Kagami_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Apa dia baik – baik saja Aomine-kun?**_

Tora10 : _Baik. Tenang saja, perutnya kuat_

 **Kuromoki :** _ **(?,?) Aku minta maaf… Padahal Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin membuatnya**_

TheAcefKT : _Hah… syukurlah kalau baik – baik saja, kupikir ada di rumah sakit. Jadi hadiah apa yang kau berikan Kuroko-cchi?_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Handband dan vanilla milkshake**_

TheAcefKT : _Oh, dia pasti tahu kalau itu dari Kuroko-cchi_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Aku meragukan hal itu. Kita tidak boleh meremehkan Bakagami**_

4TfromS : _Sepatu basket dan gunting_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Tolong jangan bawa gunting lagi, Akashi-cchi (X,X). Itu berbahaya!**_

Umaiubo : _Bagus~ gunting bisa untuk membuka bungkus keripik kentang yang kuberikan (^,^)_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Tenang saja. Gunting itu dipakai untuk melindungi Tetsuya**_

Shirokage : _Aku akan mengambil gunting itu. Akashi-kun sudah punya phantom yang baru, jadi jangan berharap lagi_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Tetsuya, kita akan bicarakan ini lewat PM**_

Tora10 : _Oh ya, Aku memberikan t-shirt bergambar yang berpasangan dengan milikku_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Beli dimana –ssu? Aku juga mau beli untuk Kuroko-cchi XD**_

Midotaro : _Duo Baka!_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Tolong jangan lakukan itu Kise-kun. Baiklah, Aku akan sedikit menggoda Kagami-kun kalau Ia memakainya. Pesanmu terlalu banyak Akashi-kun**_

4TfromS : _Pembicaraan kita belum selesai Tetsuya_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Kagami sudah sadar**_

Umaiubo : _Baiklah, Aku akan memberitahu Muro-chin_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Kagami sedang memperhatikanku**_

Kuromoki : _Dai-chan tolong gantikan Aku untuk merawat Kagamin_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Kagami sedang berusaha merebut handphone-ku**_

Midotaro : _Jangan sampai direbut Aomine!_

 **HawkEye :** _ **Tenang saja Shin-chan. Kagami sudah tahu kalau kau ini punya sisi tsundere**_

Midotaro : _Aku tidak minta pendapatmu Takao!_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Tenang saja. Aomine-cchi tidak akan kalah dari Kagami-cchi**_

Tora10 : _Siapa bilang Ahomine tidak akan kalah hah! Dan ini adalah Kagami Taiga_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Dasar Ahomine!**_

TheAcefKT : _Huwaaah! Kagami-cchi!_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Tunggu sebentar, Aku harus membaca dulu yang sebelumnya**_

Shirokage : _Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu Kagami-kun_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Apa maksudmu?! Ini adalah idemu untuk merahasiakannya**_

Shirokage : _Sebenarnya Aku tidak merasa keberatan kalau Ia tahu_

 **Kuromoki :** _ **Maafkan Aku Kagamin. Aku pasti akan meningkatkan kemampuanku**_

Tora10 : _Tidak apa – apa Momoi. Aku hargai maksudmu tapi kau harus benar – benar memperhatikan resep dan mencoba rasanya_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun Kagami-kun. Semoga kau tetap sehat dan terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama denganku**_

4TfromS : _Selamat ulang tahun Kagami Taiga. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Tetsuya. Selanjutnya Rakuzan akan membalas Seirin_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Happy Birthday Kagami-cchi! XD Kapan – kapan kita akan bertanding lagi dan Kaijo pasti akan menang**_

Kuromoki : _Kagamin! Selamat ulang tahun ya! Semoga kau tidak dipanggil Bakagami lagi dan terus bermain basket! Mohon kerja samanya untuk menjaga Aomine-kun_

 **Umaiubo :** _ **Selamat ulang tahun Kaga-chin~ Kau harus mencoba semua rasa yang Aku berikan padamu. Kata Muro-chin, Ia dan Alex-san akan ke tempatmu besok**_

HawkEye : _Selamat ulang tahun Kagami. Ini ucapan dariku dan Shin-chan. Shuutoku pasti akan memenangkan Interhigh. Shin-chan bilang "Sampai bertemu di kekalahanmu berikutnya nanodayo". Dia juga bilang kalau 'Lucky item hanya menolong orang yang mengandalkan kemampuannya sendiri. Benda itu tidak membantu orang yang bergantung pada orang lain.'_

 **HawkEye :** _ **Hahahaha… Dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya sendiri**_

Midotaro : _Jangan dengarkan Takao!_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Tora10 kembali pada Aomine Daiki. Muka Kagami sekarang sedang merah sekali. Kerja bagus! Aku ingin sekali memfotonya sekarang.**_

Shirokage : _Tolong segera difoto, Aomine-kun. Aku juga ingin melihatnya_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Tunggu sebentar**_

Tora10 : _Sudah. Aku akan mengirimnya nanti. Kagami sama sekali tidak bisa diam sekarang_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Dasar Kuroko brengsek! Aku pasti akan membalasmu besok**_

Shirokage : _Baiklah, Aku akan menyiapkan Nigou besok_

 **Tora10 :** _ **Kita akan lanjutkan itu besok, Kuroko**_

Tora10 : _Ini Kagami Taiga. Terima kasih karena sudah datang ke Seirin dan memberikan hadiah kepadaku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan memberikan ucapan selamat kepadaku. Masih banyak pertandingan yang bisa kita mainkan dan Seirin pasti akan menghadapi kalian semua! Sampai jumpa._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End for Chapter 1**_

* * *

 **Wah! Akhirnya bisa di- _publish_ setelah _503 Service Unavailable_. Chapter 1 ini baru kepikiran idenya setelah melihat **_**post - post**_ **buat ulang tahunnya Kagami Taiga waktu tanggal 2 Agustus kemarin. Chapter 1 sudah pernah di- _publish_ sebelumnya dan sekarang diperbaiki lagi dan di- _publish_ bersama Chapter 2.**

 ***Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca fanfic ini. Awalnya pasti rada ngebingungin dan plotnya datar.**

 ***Waktu fanfic ini selesai, Author baru sadar kalau di bulan Agustus itu, kemungkinan sekolah lagi libur dan sedang ada kejuaraan Inter-high. Extra Game juga ada walaupun ngak tahu waktu pastinya kapan. Jadi tolong dimaafkan kalau ada yang merasa aneh sama waktunya.**


	2. Aomine's Birthday

_**Birthday Boys**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter dan ide yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi**

 **/Ini Newbie Author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

….. : _Italic_ Menunjukan percakapan dalam _online chat room_

" _Italic_ " Menunjukan perkataan karakter yang didengar lewat telpon

* * *

Akashi memanggil semuanya dengan nama keluarga, kecuali Kuroko.

 **WARNING** : Ada _hint_ Shonen-Ai disini dan **OOC**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Aomine's Birthday**

 **(22 Agustus)**

Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya membuka sebuah grup _chat_ untuk mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk ulang tahun Aomine Daiki.

~Shirokage has logged in~

 **Shirokage :** _ **Selamat malam Kagami-kun**_

RedLT : _Malam Kuroko. Apa kau sudah mengundang Momoi?_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Sudah. Sebentar lagi, Ia akan masuk**_

RedLT : _Jadi, apa saranmu Kuroko?_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Saranku adalah mengajak Aomine kencan**_

RedLT : _Apa maksudmu?! Aku ini tidak ada hubungan apa – apa dengannya!_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Ajak dia sebagai teman, Kagami-kun dan kau tidak perlu pergi ke suatu tempat. Pertama, ajak dia one on one lalu undang dia untuk makan di tempatmu. Di sana kau bisa memberikannya kejutan berupa kue ulang tahun. Kau bisa membuatnya sebagai pesta pribadi atau pesta bersama.**_

RedLT : _Hm, idemu cukup bagus Kuroko. Aku bisa membuat sendiri kue dan makanan yang ada. Dan Tentu saja Aku akan membuat pesta bersama. Bukan hanya Aku yang ingin merayakannya._

 **Shirokage :** _ **Apa akhir – akhir ini Kagami-kun suka berdiskusi dengan Midorima-kun?**_

RedLT : _Er, Aku tidak berdiskusi, hanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Aku merasakan sedikit sisi tsundere pada Kagami-kun**_

RedLT : _Jangan berpikir yang aneh – aneh! Jangan samakan Aku dengan maniak Oha-Asa!_

~Kuromoki has logged in~

 **Kuromoki :** _ **Selamat malam Tetsu-kun, Kagamin**_

Shirokage : _Selamat malam Momoi-san_

 **RedLT :** _ **Malam Momoi**_

Kuromoki : _Ok, jadi kalian berencana untuk membuat pesta sederhana di tempat Kagamin. Kurasa, itu ide yang bagus. Dai-chan tidak terbiasa dengan cara yang terlalu rumit._

 **RedLT :** _ **Tapi pada hari ulang tahunnya, kita harus bersekolah. Apa bisa menjalankan itu semua?**_

Shirokage : _Kita akan melakukannya di hari Minggu, Kagami-kun_

 **Kuromoki :** _ **Kita tidak akan mengucapkan apapun pada hari ulang tahunnya. Biarkan itu menjadi kejutan untuk hari Minggu (^,^)**_

RedLT : _Hm, kurasa Aku mengerti maksud kalian. Tapi apa itu tidak apa – apa?_

 **Kuromoki :** _ **Tidak apa – apa. Ia tidak akan marah kalau hanya dikerjai seperti itu**_

~4TfromS has logged in~

Shirokage : _Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Akashi-kun?_

 **RedLT :** _ **Um, sebenarnya Aku yang mengundangnya Kuroko**_

Kuromoki : _Selamat malam Akashi-kun_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Selamat malam semuanya**_

4TfromS : _Aku adalah salah satu mantan rekan setim Aomine dan Aku juga temannya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Aku juga bergabung untuk membahas pesta ulang tahunnya_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Kagami-kun, apa Akashi-kun memaksamu untuk memasukannya disini?**_

RedLT : _Ah, itu… Aku akan menjelaskannya Kuroko_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Aku tidak memaksanya. Aku memintanya dengan jelas dan sopan**_

Shirokage : _Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui pembicaraan malam ini?_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Aku mempunyai caraku sendiri Tetsuya**_

RedLT : _Ok! Pembicaraan mengenai hal itu berhenti sampai disini. Apa kau punya suatu ide, Akashi?_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Salah satu hal yang paling bisa membuat Aomine senang adalah kau memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Kagami.**_

RedLT : _Kita disini untuk membahas ulang tahunnya! Bukan untuk hal lain, jadi hentikan pembahasan itu!_

 **Kuromoki :** _ **Kagamin, kau harus memberitahuku kalau kau mau menyetakan perasaanmu kepadanya**_

RedLT : _Aku akan keluar sekarang juga kalau kalian tidak menghentikannya! Akashi, Aku ingin ide yang lain!_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Kau berani memerintahku Kagami. Kau tahu kalau Aku masih mempunyai sisi kejamku, bukan**_

RedLT : _Er… Aku tidak memerintah, hanya meminta_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Untuk membantumu, Aku juga mendatangkan yang lain untuk memberikan pendapat**_

RedLT : _Eh?_

~ Midotaro has logged in~

~ TheAcefKT has logged in~

~ Umaiubo has logged in~

 **Kuromoki :** _ **Selamat malam Midorin, Ki-chan, Mukkun**_

TheAcefKT : _Malam semuanyaaa! Kita sudah lama tidak berdiskusi seperti ini_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Selamat malam semuanya. Kita baru saja melakukan ini diawal bulan Kise**_

TheAcefKT : _Itu artinya sudah lama –ssu_

 **Umaiubo :** _ **Malam~ Kau mau masak apa saat pesta nanti Kaga-chin?**_

RedLT : _Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Akashi yang mengundang kami**_

4TfromS : _Benar. Beberapa hari yang lalu Aku mendapatkan informasi ini, jadi Aku menghubungi mereka setelah itu._

 **4TfromS :** _ **Tetsuya, kenapa kau menjadi diam? Aku akan mentraktirmu vanilla milkshake saat kita bertemu kalau kau berbicara lagi**_

Shirokage : _Selamat malam orang – orang yang tidak diundang_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Aku tidak diam Akashi-kun. Tapi kau harus tetap mentraktirku karena sudah berjanji**_

4TfromS : _Kau memang nakal Tetsuya_

TheAcefKT : _Kuroko-cchi tidak boleh begitu –ssu. Kami ini tetap orang – orang yang diundang_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Semakin banyak orang yang datang, maka akan semakin banyak orang yang bisa membantumu Kagami**_

RedLT : _Aku tahu! Pasti kau yang memberitahu Akashi! Dasar Midorima mata empat!_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Dan mataku masih ada dua**_

Kuromoki : _Mari kita lanjutkan bahasannya. Jadi, selama Kagami mengajak Aomine one on one, kita akan menyiapkan dekorasi dan makanannya. Oh ya, apa Aku boleh mengundang tim Touou? Aku ingin meminta bantuan Sakurai-kun untuk membantuku menyiapkan makanan dan kuenya._

 **RedLT :** _ **Aku yang akan membuat kuenya! Momoi, Aku memintamu untuk mengatur bagian dekorasi, kau yang paling tahu selera Aomine. Dan kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau mengundang mereka.**_

Kuromoki : _Tetapi perempuan harus membantu di dapur Kagamin_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Momoi, Aku akan membantumu untuk mendekorasi. Serahkan saja bagian makanan pada Kagami dan yang lain**_

Umaiubo : _Kaga-chin, Aku akan membantumu membuat makanan~_

 **RedLT :** _ **Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh mengambilnya sebelum makanan itu jadi**_

Umaiubo : _Artinya kalau Aku sudah selesai membuat satu nasi gulung, Aku boleh langsung memakannya?_

 **RedLT :** _ **Bukan! Kau makan saat semua orang juga makan!**_

Umaiubo : _Tapi Aku juga mau makan cemilanku, Kaga-chin~_

 **RedLT :** _ **Kau boleh memakan cemilanmu tetapi tidak dengan makanan pesta**_

Shirokage : _Kagami-kun, Aku akan membantumu membuat telur rebus yang enak_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Apa makanan kesukaan Aomine?**_

RedLT : _Um, dia pernah bilang teriyaki burger_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Kalau begitu, kita buat itu saja sebagai makanan utama**_

Umaiubo : _Ok~ jadi makanannya adalah kue, nasi gulung, telur rebus, dan teriyaki burger_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Um, itu kombinasi yang sedikit tidak biasa**_

RedLT : _Hal itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti. Hal terpenting adalah siapa yang akan mengajak Aomine untuk ke rumahku?_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Kagami-cchi –ssu. Kau akan bermain one on one dengannya. Atau mau kutemani?**_

Kuromoki : _Tidak boleh! Kagamin harus mengatakannya sendiri_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Tapi Aku juga mau main dengan mereka –ssu**_

Shirokage : _Tidak Kise-kun. Aomine-kun bisa tahu kalau kau tiba – tiba ada di Tokyo dan ikut bermain dengan mereka_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Aku mengerti maksudmu, Tetsuya. Kita membicarakan Ahomine disini, bukan Bakagami**_

RedLT : _Oi!_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Sudah jelas kalau kau yang memberitahunya. Kau sendiri yang merencanakan hal ini dan lagi itu adalah rumahmu**_

RedLT : _Ini ide Kuroko dan diriku_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Ternyata lucu juga punya 'Cahaya' yang tsundere**_

RedLT : _Aku bukan tsundere! Midorima yang tsundere!_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Aku bukan tsundere!**_

4TfromS : _Itu kata – kata yang selalu keluar dari Midorima_

 **RedLT :** _ **Baiklah, Aku yang akan mengatakannya. Aku hanya bisa mengandalkan diriku sendiri**_

Kuromoki : _Akhirnya, Kagamin mau mengatakannya!(XD) Aku dengar dari Aomine-kun, kalau biasanya dialah meminta untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu. Kau tidak pernah mengajaknya_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Kagami-cchi pemalu –ssu**_

RedLT : _Dasar Ahomine brengsek!_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Jangan perpanjang masalah ini! Sekarang sudah jelas siapa yang akan mengajak Aomine**_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Midorima-cchi memang setia kawan dengan sesama tsundere**_

Shirokage : _The only one who can beat me is me and the only one who can love me is Bakagami_

 **RedLT :** _ **Apa maksudmu Kuroko brengsek?! Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang bersama Ahomine sekarang!**_

4TfromS : _Akashi-kun, tolong jangan bermain dengan akun-ku!_

 **TheAcefKT :** _ **Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa bisa begitu –ssu?**_

Shirokage : _Itu memang kata – kata yang keluar dari Aomine-kun. Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Akashi-kun ada dimana sekarang? Tolong kembalikan handphone-ku**_

Midotaro : _Kuroko, apa sekarang kau sedang bersama dengan Akashi?_

 **Shirokage :** _ **Tidak, Aku sedang berada di kamarku sendiri**_

4TfromS : _Akashi-kun, jangan jawab pertanyaan yang ditunjukan kepadaku. Sekarang Aku sedang tidak bersama dengannya, Midorima-kun_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Akashi-kun, tolong jawab telponnya. Aku tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan kamarmu**_

RedLT : _Ini membuatku bingung. Aku keluar saja. Aku akan membahasnya nanti lagi_

 **RedLT :** _ **Bye!**_

TheAcefKT : _Bye Kagami-cchi!_

 **Midotaro :** _ **Sampai jumpa Kagami**_

Umaiubo : _Bye bye Kaga-chin~_

 **Kuromoki :** _ **Selamat tidur Kagamin**_

Shirokage : _Sampai jumpa di hari Senin, Kagami-kun_

 **4TfromS :** _ **Selamat malam Kagami-kun. Dan jangan berbicara seolah kau adalah diriku, Akashi-kun**_

~ RedLT has logged out~

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **(31 Agustus)**

" _Halo, Bakagami! Kau ingat ini hari apa?_ "

"Ini jam satu pagi Ahomine! Aku mau tidur!"

"Tut…" Kagami langsung menutup teleponnya dan menarik selimut lagi.

Tiba – tiba dering telpon terdengar lagi. "Kring… Kring… Kring…" Kagami ingin membiarkannya tetapi Ia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau seperti ini. Akhirnya Kagami mengangkat telpon tersebut

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang kalau Aku ingin tidur!"

" _Apa kau ingat ini hari apa?_ "

"Um, ini hari Senin." Kagami menjawab dengan malas.

" _Aku sudah tahu itu Bakagami!_ " Aomine menjawab dengan tidak sabar.

"Trus, kenapa tanya?!", dan Kagami juga menjawab dengan tidak sabar.

" _Apa kau benar – benar tidak ingat ini hari apa?_ "

"Aku tidak ingat."

" _Ini hari ulang tahunku! Jadi ucapkan selamat kepadaku!_ "

"Apa – apaan itu! Mana ada orang yang menyuruh orang lain untuk mengucapkan selamat kepadanya!" Saat ini mata Kagami sudah terbuka lebar. Ia kaget karena Aomine meneleponnya sendiri. Ia teringat dengan rencananya untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun kepada Aomine.

" _Ada, Akashi begitu. Aku mau kau mengucapkannya! Jadi ucapkan sekarang!_ "

'Terkutuklah kau Akashi!' Dalam hati Kagami mengutuk Akashi, walaupun Ia tahu kalau Ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Um…." Kagami bingung sekarang. Ia ingin mengikuti rencananya tetapi kalau diminta langsung seperti ini, Ia juga tidak bisa menolak.

" _Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mengucapkannya. Aku tidak akan bicara denganmu. Bye._ " Terdengar nada kesal dari suara Aomine.

"Tunggu sebentar Ahomine! Aku belum bilang apa – apa! Um… Baiklah… Er… Selamat ulang tahun Aomine Daiki!" Kagami bisa merasakan kalau mukanya terasa sedikit panas.

Terdengar sedikit suara tertawa dari Aomine. " _Ok! Aku akan ke tempatmu sore ini, jadi buatkan juga makanan untukku._ " Aomine membalas Kagami dengan nada santai.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak bisa sore ini. Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu saja? Setelah kita _one on one_." Kagami merasa panik. Kalau begini, pesta yang direncanakannya tidak akan terasa terlalu _surprise_.

" _Apa itu tidak terlalu lama?_ "

"Tapi Aku bisanya hari minggu!" Kagami berusaha menekan Aomine walaupun yang bisa Ia lakukan hanya menolaknya bukan bernegosiasi.

" _Um, yah baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Tapi karena itu terlalu lama, kau harus memberikan hadiahnya sore ini._ "

Kagami sekarang merasa sangat kesal dengan _Ahomine-sama_ yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini. "Kau tidak boleh seenaknnya begitu! Terserah Aku ingin memberikannya kapan!"

" _Ah, berarti kau memang menyiapkan hadiah. Kalau begitu kau boleh menyerahkannya kapan saja. Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Tetapi harus cepat, Aku tidak suka lama!_ "

"Ahomine brengsek!" Kagami benar – benar merasa marah sekarang. Untung saja Ia tinggal sendiri, dengan begitu tidak ada orang yang akan datang ke kamarnya karena mendengar suara teriakan.

" _Hahahaha…. Hahaha….. Ok, sampai jumpa hari Minggu nanti Bakagami! Aku akan merindukanmu. Dan terima kasih atas ucapannya. Selamat bermimpi indah._ "

Aomine menutup teleponnya sendiri. "Tut… Tut…"

Kagami lalu menutup teleponnya dan langsung jatuh ke tempat tidur. Matanya tertutup dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Hah… Kalau begini terus, Aku tidak kuat."

Kagami bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Yeeeey! Chapter Aomine selesai! Walaupun bagian Aomine-nya Cuma sedikit tapi ya sudahlah. Disini juga ada AkaKuro-nya, Author memang tidak bisa menghilangkan** _ **pairing**_ **yang satu ini dari kepala Author.**

 ***Sama seperti dengan chapter Kagami, tolong abaikan perincian waktunya.**

 ***Kalau ada yang bingung, langsung tanya aja di kolom** _ **review.**_

 ***Kalau ada** _ **typo**_ **atau kalimat yang aneh dan salah, tolong diberi tahu.**

 ***Minta** _ **review**_ **-nya.**


End file.
